megaton_man_megaversefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Megaton Man™ Megaverse!
Welcome to the Megaton Man™ Megaverse! ... featuring comics and stories by creator Don Simpson about the life and times of America's Nuclear Powered Hero! Plus, the Extended Nuclear Family of the Man of Molecules: Stella Starlight (the See-Thru Girl, Earth Mother), Simon, Yarn Man (Bing Gloom), Clarissa James (Ms. Megaton Man), Preston Percy (Secret Agent), Rex Rigid (Liquid Man), X-Ray Boy, Bad Guy, the Megatropolis Quartet, the Doom Defiers, the Quantum Leaper, Rubber Brother, the Megaton Mice, Pteranoman, Bizarre Heroes, and many, many more! From here you will find articles on published comics, exclusive artwork, information on new projects, and more! For all the latest news on Megaton Man™, visit the Megaton Man™ Blog! The Megaton Man Narrative The Megaverse of Megaton Man is a graphic narrative by creator Don Simpson depicted in an erratic 37-issue series of comic books including Megaton Man (10 issues; KItchen Sink Press, 1984-1986) and Bizarre Heroes (18 issues; Kitchen Sink Press and Fiasco Comics Inc., 1990-1996), as well as various mini-series and one-shots: Return of Megaton Man #1-3 (KSP, 1988), Megaton Man Meets the Uncategorizable X+Thems #1 (1988), Yarn Man #1 (1989), Pteranoman #1 (1990), Megaton Man: Hardcopy #1-2 (Image Comics, 1999), Megaton Man: Bombshell #1 (Image Comics, 1999). Megaton Man has also been featured in the team-ups The Savage Dragon vs. The Savage Megaton Man #1 (with Erik Larsen; Image Comics, 1993) and The normalman vs. Megaton Man Special #1 (with Jim Valentino, Larry Marder, and Bob Burden; Image Comics, 1995). Graphic novel collections include Megaton Man Volume 1 (reprinting Megaton Man #1-4 in black and white; Kitchen Sink Press, 1990), Megaton Man Volume 1 (reprinting Megaton Man #1-5 in color; ibooks, 2005), and Splitting Image 80-Page Giant (reprinting Splitting Image #1-2, 1993, and The normalman vs. Megaton Man Special #1 with Rob Liefeld and Jim Valentino, 1995; Image Comics, 2017). The Megaton Man narrative also appeared as the pioneering web comic The Megaton Man Weekly Serial (1996-2000; http://www.worldfamouscomics.com/megatonman/). Episodes #1-89 were reprinted in black and white in Megaton Man: Hardcopy #1-2, and episodes #90-204 appeared as intermittent full-color 2-page back-up features in Erik Larsen's Savage Dragon #52, 54-56; 58, 60-67, 73, 76-80, 86-7 (Image Comics, 1998-2001). Don Simpson is also the creator of Border Worlds, a science fiction saga featuring Jenny Woodlore on the space station Chrysalis that began as a back-up feature in Megaton Man #6-10 and continued in Border Worlds #1-7 and Border Worlds: Marooned #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, 1986-1990). The series has been collected with a new concluding episode and and afterword by Stephen R. Bissette (Dover Publications Inc., 2017). Also, under the pseudonym Anton Drek, Don Simpson is the creator of the explicitly erotic underground comix Wendy Whitebread, Undercover Slut #1-2 and Forbidden Frankenstein #1-2 (Eros Comics, 1990-1992), collected in Anton's Collected Drek featuring Wendy Whitebread, ''second expanded edition (Eros Comix/Fantagraphics Books, 1992). Forbidden Frankenstein crossed over into the Megaverse in ''Megaton Man vs. Forbidden Frankenstein #1 (a.k.a. Bizarre Heroes #16; Fiasco Comics Inc., 1995), and the Anton Drek material has been translated into French, Spanish, Italian, and Finnish. Art Gallery Mm button color rgb.jpg|Megaton Man art for a pin-back button issued by Kitchen Sink Press in 1984. Art by Don Simpson. ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Yarnmanbutton1984.gif|Yarn Man and Kozmik Kat on a Kitchen Sink Press pin-back button, 1984. Art by Don Simpson. Megaton Man art for a pin-back button issued by Kitchen Sink Press in 1984. Art by Don Simpson. ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Clarissa James Ms Megaton Man 200 dpi rgb colored.jpg|Clarissa James (Ms. Megaton Man), in a 2016 drawing by Don Simpson (unpublished). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Mm.jpg|It's time to kill off the lead character! From Megaton Man #6 (Kitchen Sink Press, August 1985). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Mmtick.jpg|Megaton Man vs. The Tick on the cover of War of the Independents #4 (Red Anvil Press, 2015). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Yarnmanacrylic200.jpg|Original acrylic painting for the cover of Yarn Man #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, October 1989). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Doctor_Braindead.jpg|Megaton Man goes On Patrol in Megaton Man #8 (Kitchen Sink Press, February 1986). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Megaton_Man_Q-Mobile_cover_New_MM_-1_cover_100_dpi_rgb.jpg|Megaton Man hoists the Q-Mobile with X-Ray Boy, Kozmik Kat, Yarn Man, Rex Rigid, Stella Starlight, and son Simon Phloog. All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Mark_Martin's_Golden_Age_Megaton_Man_low.jpg|Farley Phloog, the Original Golden Age Megaton Man, rejuvenated by Rex Rigid, enacting a scene from Return of Megaton Man #3 (KItchen Sink Press, 1988). Commissioned watercolored inked drawing, by Don Simpson, 1987. Collection of Jim Turoczy. All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Kirby.jpg|Bart Gamble reminisces about the good old days as the Megavillain Bad Guy in Megaton Man #7 (Kitchen Sink Press, December 1985). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Clarissa origin horiz 200 dpi line.jpg|The origin of Ms. Megaton Man (Clarissa James) from Megaton Man Meets the Uncategorizable X+Thems #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, 1989). ll characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. X+Thems -1 cover.jpg|The Golden Age Megaton Man, Stella Starlight, and the first appearance of Ms. Megaton Man adorn the cover of Megaton Man Meets the Uncategorizable X+Thems #1 (Kitchen Sink Press, April 1989). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Goodguy.jpg|Bad Guy is repurposed as Good Guy, to the befuddlement of Megaton Man and his Russian counterpart. From Megaton Man #9 (Kitchen Sink Press, April 1986). All characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Ownership Megaton Man™ and all prominent related characters, character names, likenesses, words and pictures are ™ and © Don Simpson 2017, all rights reserved. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse